Mr Cupu
by RenCaggie
Summary: Bagaimana jika Athrun Zala adalah seorang pria Cupu? Bagaimana jika Athrun Zala yang selalu dikelilingi banyak perempuan ternyata sering ditolak? Hm, Mari cari tahu apa yang terjadi ;)
1. Chapter 1

Yohoo~~ Minna-san, Mohon bimbingannya ya untuk FFC kedua Ren ini :) . Tapi kalau ga ada respon baik, oke lah Ren hapus. Hehe.. Selamat Membaca :)

**Chapter 1**

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memiliki kehidupan yang terbilang sempurna. pada usia mudaku, aku sudah dapat mengambil posisi ayahku sebagai C.E.O dari perusahaan terbesar di PLANTS. Aku juga pemilik universitas terkemuka, ZAFT university. Dengan wajah yang mereka bilang tampan, tidak sedikit gadis yang dengan mudahnya berlutut di pesonaku.

Ah, apa arti semua itu? Seperti dongeng tak berarti bagiku. Apa yang mereka bilang akan kehidupan sempurna yang aku miliki? Bahkan aku tak memiliki hal yang banyak orang miliki. **Ketulusan.**

Sejak wajahku terpampang di majalah sampai televisi, sudah tak ada hal yang aku dapatkan, yang berdasarkan ketulusan. Apa yang mereka beri, selalu meminta imbalannya. Harta? Popularitas? Memuakkan.

Karna itulah, semua ini berawal. Peranku sebagai **Asuran.**

***XCupuX***

"Kau tau? Kemarin Asuran menembakku! "

"Heh?! Apa-apaan dia?"

"Oh ya ampun, aku sampai tidak percaya! Berani-beraninya dia."

"Setelah Maya, Karen. Lalu sekarang kau, Shirley? PD sekali dia. Padahal g ada lebih lebihnya."

"Udah _cupu_, bodoh, norak lagi. Haha"

"Apalagi dengan kacamata bundar besarnya itu. Sempurna deh buat jadi badut di kampus ini. Haha"

***XCupuX***

Di sebuah ruangan sederhana, seorang pria terlihat sedang duduk bersantai seraya mengambil sebuah catatan yang terdapat deretan nama gadis-gadis. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah tercoret dengan spidol merah, dan satu nama baru ia coret, Shirley.

"Sama saja dengan yang lain. Kasihan sekali Shiho… Kue buatannya selalu berakhir di wajahku. Apa-apaan juga dia? Menyuruhku menembak gadis-gadis di hari ulang tahun mereka dengan membawa kue agar terkesan romantis?! Dia hanya menguras tenaganya saja untuk membuat kue yang manis ini. Padahal akhirnya begini-begini juga. Dan aku harus selalu membersihkan _ekstra_ wajahku karnanya. Hurf... Biarkan saja dulu, lebih baik aku mengerjakan urusan kantorku."

Dengan itu, si pria membuka laptop di hadapannya dan mulai fokus dengan pekerjaan 'aslinya'.

***XCupuX***

**Cagalli pov**

Aku menelusuri lorong di lantai teratas gedung fakultas seni. Namaku Cagalli Hibiki, mahasiswi tahun pertama di ZAFT University yang mengambil jurusan Hukum. Aku sengaja 'berkunjung' ke gedung fakultas seni yang letaknya bersampingan dengan gedung fakultas hukum untuk mencari temanku, Lacus Clyne.

'_D__alam peta.. Ruang music di ujung timur lantai ini. Kenapa malah sepi ya? Apa karna ruangannya kedap suara?'_

Aku terus memperhatikan peta dan sekitarku.

'_Tidak salah lagi, aku tidak tersesat. Ini lantai 3, harusnya aku mengambil tangga timur agar langsung sampai ke ruang music.. Bukan malah mengambil tangga utama.'_

Tidak lama kemudian, aku sampai di ruangan terujung yang memang pintunya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tangga timur. Di pintu itu, tertulis 'Ruang Musik', aku segera mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

_Tok…tok.._ "Permisi…"

'_A__pa tak ada orang?'_

"Permisi… aku masuk.."

Aku memutar knop pintunya, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Itu ruangan sederhana. Dengan ukuran kelas pada umumnya, ruangan ini memiliki deret lemari berisi buku-buku layaknya perpustakaan. Ada sebuah kain yang menutupi benda besar di tengah ruangan ini. Dan di depanku, sebuah kursi seperti sofa yang aku yakini di depannya terdapat sebuah meja, menghadap kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langit sore yang indah.

Rambut _night blue_ mencuat di balik sofa itu. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, namun bukan berarti mengendap-endap. Aku sudah tepat di belakangnya, Dia seorang pria, yang sibuk berkutik dengan laptop _blue_-nya.

"Ano, maaf mengganggu."

Aku coba menegurnya, Seperti terkejut, ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku. Mata kami bertemu, itu bola _zamrud_ yang sangat indah. Seorang pria tinggi menatapku heran. Rambut _night blue-_nya ia ikat walau aku yakini itu tidak terlalu panjang. Di memakai kacamata bulat besar dan memiliki noda hitam di pipi seperti bekas jerawat. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa wajahnya penuh kue?

"Apa ini ruang music?"

**Athrun pov**

Aku cukup terkejut akan kehadiran gadis ini. Tidak ada orang yang biasanya datang ke ruangan ini setelah dipindahkannya ruangan musik. Kenapa dia ada disini?

Saat kami berhadapan dengan terhalangi sebuah sofa, aku tetap dapat melihat jelas mata _amber_ yang sangat indah miliknya. Rambut pirangnya hanya sampai di pundaknya, dan dia terlihat tampil tanpa riasan tidak seperti gadis seusianya.

"Apa ini ruang music?"

Ah! Hampir saja aku kehilangan fokusku. Mari kembali menjadi Asuran.

"Ma-maaf, ruangan musik sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan di ujung gedung ini sejak semester ini dimulai."

Aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit kikuk dan senyum canggung agar menambah kesan _cupu_ yang aku miliki. Ini tidak pernah gagal untuk 'mengusir' orang yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja bercakap denganku. Sebentar lagi, pasti ia akan pergi.

"Tapi di peta ini.."

"Mungkin anda salah mengambil peta. Itu peta tahun lalu?"

"Kira tidak bisa diandalkan! Untuk apa aku membawa peta darinya yang merupakan mahasiswa semester 3? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa petanya sudah 'kadaluarsa'? "

Dia meremas peta yang ia bawa dan terdengar bisikan bahwa ia sedang merutuk akan sesuatu atau seseorang. Setelah itu, dengan kerutan di dahinya ia melempar kertas kusut itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan perhatiannya padaku. '_Ini saatnya dia pergi' _pikirku.

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya"

"I-iya, sama-sama."

"Cagalli."

Heh? Aku hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalaku karna bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa Cagalli itu namanya? Kenapa dia memberitahu dengan cuma-cuma namanya? Ini jarang terjadi di setiap pertemuanku dengan gadis manapun saat aku manjadi Asuran.

"Cagalli Hibiki, itu namaku. Kamu?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya padaku untuk mengajakku berjabat tangan. "A-Asuran." aku menjabat tangannya lalu dengan cepat segera ku lepas. Tapi walau sebentar, itu lembut dan hangat. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

"Ini sudah pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit." dia melihat jam di tangannya, lalu kembali menatapku. " Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"I-itu, aku mendapatkan tugas dari Mwu-_sensei_, dan itu harus segera selesai sore ini. Mwu-_sensei_ hari ini pulang setengah tujuh malam, jadi ada waktu untukku, untuk dapat mengerjakannya hari ini."

"Begitu ya.. Boleh aku duduk di sofa itu? Akan menyenangkan jika dapat melihat pemandangan sore hari di luar sana dari tempat ini."

"Si-silahkan." dengan kikuk aku mempersilahkan gadis pirang itu untuk segera duduk di sofa ini. Kubereskan sesegera mungkin barang-barang yang ada di sebelahku agar dia bisa menduduki sofa yang hanya ada satu di ruangan ini. Akting yang sempurna, aku bahkan sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku itu saat aku membereskannya agar mempertegas bahwa aku 'sangat _cupu_'.

"Ma-maaf jadi merepotkanmu Asuran!" dia segera menghampiriku dan membantuku membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh tersebut. Aku memperhatikannya, dia seperti merasa sangat bersalah telah membuatku membereskan buku-buku ini hanya agar dia bisa duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak usah terburu-buru. Mari rapikan bersama." senyum itu lagi, aku hanya bisa merespon dengan anggukan dan dengan tenang membereskan buku-buku ini bersamanya. Setelah semua tertata rapi di meja depan sofa, kami berduapun duduk di atas sofa.

"Benar-benar indah ya pemandangan sore ini!" dia tersenyum ceria saat matanya menangkap lukisan senja di luar sana. Itu adalah lautan gedung dan rumah rumah yang cukup rapat. Gedung ini berada di dataran tinggi, posisi gedung ini sangat pas jika kau ingin melihat seisi kota kecil di pesisir bumi ORB.

"I-iya." jawabku seraya menarik laptop _blue_-ku agar aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya. Tapi, apa dia juga ingin?

"Lacus sudah pasti dijemput Kira. Aku tidak berkata padanya bahwa aku akan mampir ke kelasnya. Aku cukup khawatir ia pulang sore walaupun aku tahu Kira akan menjemputnya. Sekarang tidak perlu khawatir, lacus sudah pulang. Kira benar benar menjempunya."

Apa dia memulai percakapan? Dia mengatakan kalimat itu padaku? Atau dia hanya mengungkapkan pikirannya? Saat aku lihat, dia tersenyum lega menatap ponselnya.

"Lacus itu temanmu? "

"Dia sahabatku. Tadi aku mencarinya."

"Ruangan musik?"

"Ya, tapi malah salah. Hehe"

Kami duduk di sofa ini berdua, berbicara santai seolah kami sudah lama saling mengenal. Dia berbicara dengan menatapku, dan aku menatapnya. Tidak ada dinding diantara kami, aku merasa seperti itu. Aku cukup senang dapat saling melempar senyum saat dia menceritakan cerita 'pencarian ruang musik' yang berawal dari kebodohan seseorang bernama Kira yang salah memberinya peta. Dia tersesat kesana-sini saat bingung dimana ruangan-ruangan dalam peta yang tentunya telah berubah karna peta itu 'kadaluarsa'.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"A-aku?" tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa akan ada hari dimana seorang gadis benar-benar bertanya hal tentang Asuran. Pada awal penyamaran, aku sangat percaya diri bahwa aku akan mendapatkan sebuah ketulusan. Tapi setelah satu tahun ini aku menyamar dan tak terlihat titik terang sedikitpun, aku mulai menyerah. Kali ini, akan kah gadis pirang ini memberiku ketulusan? Aku sangat ingin untuk berharap sekali lagi.

"Ya.. Tentang dirimu, tentang hal yang menggangguku di bola _zamrud_-mu."

Aku tersentak karna terkejut saat menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan ia lakukan. Kini sebuah tisu menempel di pipiku, dengan lembut perlahan membawa krim kue yang ada disana. Dia sangat dekat, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya. Aku perhatikan ekspresinya, dengan tenang dia membersihkan wajahku. Tak lama kemudian, dia menarik badannya agak menjauh lagi denganku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kurang nyaman berbicara dengan manusia krim. Dan satu lagi.." dia menarik kacamata bundarku dan membersihkannya.

"Ini akan menghalangi penglihatanmu kan jika kotor?"

"_A__-arigatou_" sial! Apa pipiku memerah?

"_E__ts_, aku tidak cuma-cuma membersihkan kacamatamu. "

"Heh?"

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan kacamata ini." aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan itu dan menyembunyikan kacamata bundarku di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi aku tahu, caranya berbicara, memanyunkan bibirnya dengan manja dan tersenyum jahil bukanlah apa yang mereka mereka lakukan, mereka yang kadang mencemoohkan Asuran. Dia bukan bagian dari mereka. Jadi, Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat terganggu dengan apa yang bola _zamrud_ itu sampaikan padaku."

'_A-apa maksudnya ini?Apa dia tahu penyamaranku? Tapi maksudnya bola zamrud itu, mataku? Apa yang aku telah sampaikan lewat mataku ini?'_

"Jadi, katakan, kenapa kau disini padahal sudah sangat sore? Kau bukan sedang terburu-buru dengan tugasmu, kan? karna jika iya, kau tidak akan sempat mengobrol denganku. Lalu kenapa di wajahmu penuh krim kue?"

Tatapan itu, adalah tatapan yang ibu berikan padaku saatku kecil ketika beliau mengkhawatirkanku. Apa dia khawatir? Kenapa? Kita baru kenal kan?

"Saat aku sampai disini dan tak berhasil menemukan Lacus, aku sangat ingin pulang dan memanjakan tubuhku yang penat ini dengan mandi air hangat. Tapi bola _zamrud_ itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, rasanya bola _zamrud_ itu tidak bisa membiarkanku pergi."

Dia menunduk, ekspesinya tidak dapat aku simpulkan. Sedih, takut, bingung, sejak kapan aku merasa sepeka ini pada seorang gadis yang baru aku kenal? Kenapa aku sangat ingin memeluknya untuk saat ini? Aku bahkan belum tau siapa dia dan bagaimana ia. Apa aku terlalu cepat menerima kehadirannya dan berharap padanya? Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan harapanku hanya sekedar menjadi harapan. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan jadi kenyataan.

***XCupuX***

**Cagalli POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sangat khawatir tentangnya? Apa aku kasihan padanya karna sering kulihat ia sendiri di lingkungan kampus ini? Itu urusannya, kan? Kenapa aku jadi begitu peduli? Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa karna aku sering mendengar tentangnya? Pertama aku mendengar tentangnya, pandangan kasihan aku berikan untuknya yang mereka bilang selalu diejek dan dicemoohkan. Lalu lama kelamaan, aku merasa kagum akan ketegarannya. Ia tetap mengejar gadis yang mungkin ia sukai walau ia sering sampai dipermalukan atau di-_bully_. Dan sekarang, perasaan apa yang aku berikan padanya?

"_A__rigatou,_Cagalli."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Sekali lagi aku ditolak seorang wanita. Ia melempar kue ulang tahun yang aku berikan untuknya. "

Dia tersenyum, seolah itu hal biasa baginya. Dia sudah terbiasa, atau dia memainkan gadis gadis? Terlalu cepat rentan waktu dimana ia menembak seorang gadis. Hampir tiap bulan ia menembak seorang gadis yang cantik atau populer. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jangan memainkan gadis-gadis. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis secepat itu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kenapa malah balik tanya? Kau itu.. Benarkah kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada semua gadis itu? _Playboy_!"

"Hehe." dia hanya menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah grogi. "ada satu alasan yang tidak bisa aku katakan." sekarang ia berkata serius, pandangannya tertuju ke depan, senyum tipis membingkai wajahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, Cagalli. Sudah hampir malam, mari kita pulang." dia menatapku dan tersenyum sedih.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa hatiku mulai khawatir lagi? Asuran.. '_

**TBC**

_**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Kerja paruh waktu?

**Cyaaz** : Makasih buat support nya Wolfy-senpai.. ini dilanjut. walaupun belum jelas beneran mau lanjut apa engga. hehe

**NelshAZ** : makasih Nel-san sempetin review mulu :)

**Popcaga **: -_- semangat! lagi puasa jadi ingetnya SEMANGKA! #Ngiler

**Mayu Asuka** : Arigatou! ;( ;(

**Sachika Amarfi Zala** : Benarkah ? :) Makasih banget ya udah baca n review ;)

**Ga Punya Akun** : Ren bingung, manggil apa ya? koug namanya 'Ga punya akun'?

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kerja paruh waktu?  
**

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cagalli POV**

Karvas hitam di atas bumi mulai nampak, aku berjalan di jalanan sepi ini dengan seorang pria berambut _night blue_ bermatakan bola _zamrud_ yang sangat sejuk bagiku. Pukul 06.30, pria di sampingku ini memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari kampus ini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengatarku? Bukankah kau bilang rumahmu di pusat kota?"

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan karena sunyi sudah menemani perjalanan kami sedari tadi.

"Ti-tidak baik bukan, jika membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendiri saat malam seperti ini." dia menjawab dengan kikuk lagi.

"Apa aku membuat kau tidak nyaman?"

"?" dia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Kau selalu bersikap kaku di depanku. Aku tahu kita baru kenal, tapi bisakah kau bersikap santai? Aku akan senang jika kau bisa."

"Baiklah." dia tersenyum padaku, membuat pipiku menghangat. _'Oh no! Tidak ada cinta pada pandangan pertama bagiku!'_ Tapi bukankah selama ini aku sudah memperhatikannya? Jadi bisa dipastikan, ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. **Tapi benarkah ini cinta?**

_Hurf.._

Sampai disanalah percakapan kami, ternyata aku tidak bisa membawa percakapan panjang di antara kami. Lima menit setelah itu, kami sampai di depan rumahku, sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kecil ya, hehe" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal dan tertawa garing. Itu adalah tempat tinggalku, sebuah bangunan dengan berbahan kayu jati berlantai dua. Sebuah bangunan yang seperti sebuah villa, ditambah letaknya di pesisir pantai.

"Itu terlihat nyaman dan hangat."

"Hangat ya, mungkin, karna dihuni oleh dua remaja yang selalu bertengkar dan sepasang suami istri yang sering kali begitu heboh. "

"Pasti menyenangkan." dia tersenyum padaku, aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku tanda sebal.

"Kadang menjengkelkan." ucapku seraya menghampiri gerbang kayu besar. "Terimakasih, Asuran." aku berbalik mengahadapnya dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Cagalli."

"Kau ingin mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ada urusan di rumahku."

"Mungkin kapan-kapan ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ya. _Jaa_.."

"_Jaa_.."

Aku membuka gerbang dan melangkah masuk. Namun, ada kata yang mengganjal di hatiku dan sulit untuk aku abaikan. Maka dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan melihatnya yang masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah bingung saat aku tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Hati-hati, Asuran!" ucapku dengan cepat dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malu mengucapkannya? Kenapa pipiku sangat panas? _Kami-sama.._ Tolong jawab pertanyaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ATHRUN POV**

Aku sempat bingung saat ia tiba-tiba berbalik dengan pipi merah. Namun, senyum merekah di bibirku saat ia berkata **'hati-hati' **padaku. Lagi-lagi, perasaan hangat menjalar di hatiku. Ini adalah hari yang indah. Dengan tatapan tak rela, akupun beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan berjalan menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi yang bisa mengantarku sampai di apartementku.

Setelah 30 menit aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu taksi, tibalah aku di apartementku. Setelah memasuki lift dan sampai di lantai 10, segera kubuka pintu bercat putih dan masuk ke tempat yang mana menjadi tempat tinggalku selama setahun ini. Disinilah pusat ORB, kau bisa melihat betapa ramai kota ini dibalik kaca kamarku.

Aku menatap pemandangan di balik kaca besar kamarku, namun pandangan itu hanya pandangan kosong, saat pikiranku terus mengarah pada sosok gadis berambut pirang.

"Cagalli…" aku menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Ku lengakkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan melepas kacamata bulatku, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kubasuh wajahku di _washstand _lalu menggunakan pembersih wajah untuk menghapus _make-up _yang merupakan kedok bagi Asuran. Aku melepas ikat rambutku, nampaklah sosok Athrun Zala di cermin _washroom_ ini. Sosok yang mereka bilang sempurna.

"Cagalli.."

Lagi, aku membisikan namanya. Aku sangat menikmati bagaimana nama itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku tersenyum, menatap cermin sesaat lalu beranjak menyalakan _shower._

Butiran air jatuh mulai dari ujung rambut atasku hingga kakiku. Sensasi dingin secepat kilat dirasakan oleh tubuhku. Aku tidak menggigil, rasanya malah sangat segar. Kupejamkan mataku, meneladahkan kepalaku menatap langit-langit kamar mandi.

Ini sudah malam, tidak baik jika aku berlama-lama untuk mandi. Hanya membasuh tubuh dengan air ini, memberi efek segar untuk tubuhku. Aku segera mengambil handuk yang biasa sudah tergantung di sudut kamar mandi ini, lalu memakainya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menatap kaca di kamar mandi ini dan menyentuhnya.

"Aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku ingin kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi, Cagalli."

.

.

.

* * *

**Zaft University**

**10.00 a.m**

Senyum nampak menghiasi wajah seorang pria, pria berkacamata besar dengan bintik jerawat dan rambut yang diikat. Kita tahu siapa dia, Asuran.

Asuran berjalan dengan santai dan tampak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berbisik membicarakannya. Ia tidak peduli akan apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, hanya gedung fakultas hukum, tempat seorang gadis pirang tertentu mungkin ada di sana.

_'Ini takdir,' _Asuran selalu berpikir demikian ketika ia menemukan _handphone _hitam pada sofa yang terdapat di ruangan pribadinya, tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Kini ada alasan, untuknya menemui gadis itu. Ada alasan, untuknya menyapa gadis itu, menatapnya, memperhatikan tiap ekspresi yang mungkin saja muncul. Asuran sungguh senang, lebih senang dari saat ketika ia mendapatkan hadiah ulangtahun dari ibunya dulu. Namun..

Athrun -Asuran- menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingat suatu hal.

Asuran menggenggam erat ponsel hitam yang sudah dipastikan milik Cagalli dan terdiam menatapnya. Ekspresi sedih kini nampak pada wajah _cupu_-nya. Rasa sakit, entah kenapa muncul di hatinya. Ia tahu apa alasan ia merasa sakit, tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa demikian. Apa ia cemburu?

Apa Athrun cemburu? Ketika membuka ponsel Cagalli.. Yang terdapat pada latar belakang layarnya..

Adalah foto Cagalli dengan seorang pria. Mereka nampak akrab dan serasi. Cagalli dan pria itu tersenyum bahagia, dan pria itu merangkul Cagalli dari belakang.

Saat ia melamun menatap ponsel itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Asuran terkejut, lalu berbalik dan menemukan senyum ceria dari seorang gadis. Asuran tersenyum, ternyata malah gadis itu yang menemukannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Asuran?"

"Cagalli.." Asuran hanya terdiam, sibuk memperhatikan Cagalli yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Ya?"

"E-eh!" Asuran tersadar, lalu segera kembali pada dirinya. "A-aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Asuran mengulurkan tangannya, dimana terdapat ponsel berwarna hitam.

"Oh tuhan! Aku pikir aku menghilangkannya!" Cagalli segera mengambil ponsel itu dan menunjukan ekspresi lega. "Kau menemukannya dimana?"

"Di sofa.."

"Terimakasih banyak, Asuran! Mari kau ku traktir!"

Cagalli tiba-tiba menarik lengan Asuran dan menuntunnya menuju kantin. Asuran sempat terkejut, namun senang pula. Dia memperhatikan Cagalli yang berjalan di depannya. Cagalli _sumbringah_, dia tetap memasang senyumnya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sesampainya di kantin.._

"Woh,, penuh sekali! Kita tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk kalau begini."

"K-kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, Cagalli.."

"Aku harus, Asuran!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Yosh! Mari kita ke kedai ramen!"

Secepat kilat, Cagalli kembali menarik lengan Asuran dan membawanya keluar dari area kampus.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di kedai ramai yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari area kampus. Cagalli dan Asuran duduk lesehan di salah satu ruangan yang tersedia untuk para pelanggan. Cagalli memesan, lalu duduk kembali tepat di depan Asuran.

"Aku memesan ramen jumbo. Kau harus menghabiskannya!" Cagalli sungguh bersemangat, dengan gerakan tangan, dia menambah kesan lucu pada apa yang ia katakan soal enaknya ramen di sini menurut Cagalli.

Asuran hanya diam tersenyum memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, dia sangat menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan si gadis pirang.

Pesanan datang, dengan lahap Cagalli memakannya dan sesekali berbicara pada Asuran akan betapa khawatirnya ia kehilangan ponsel hitamnya. Cagalli bilang, ia berencana akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membeli _handphone _baru, ia tidak mungkin bercerita pada Kira atau orangtuanya tentang hilangnya ponsel hadiah ulangtahun dari ayahnya.

"Walau ponselku sudah ketemu, aku sih masih berencana untuk bekerja paruh waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencari pengalaman dalam bekerja, juga sekalian menabung. hehe.."

Satu ide terlintas di otak Asuran, ide yang menurutnya akan membuat ia semakin dekat dengan Cagalli.

"Aku punya kenalan, kau ingin bekerja padanya?"

Cagalli menghentikan 'acara' makannya, lalu menatap Asuran dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Benarkah aku bisa bekerja padanya? jadi apa, jadi apa?" Cagalli begitu bersemangat.

"Sekretaris pribadi. Soal jam kerja, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan dia. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti kalau kau masih anak kuliah."

"Hm.. apa bisa aku melakukannya?"

_'Mungkin jika itu perusahaan kecil, aku bisa melakukannya.' _pikir Cagalli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jabatannya apa?"

"C.E.O dari ZAFT Corp."

_Loading 10%.._

_Loading 40%.._

_Loading 70%.._

_Dan..._

"Heh?! KAU GILA! ITU PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI PLANTS! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA? SEKRETARIS DARI C.E.O TENTU HARUS YANG BERKOMPETEN!"

Asuran _sweatdrop_, dia tidak menyangka Cagalli akan 'meledak' untuk responnya. Tentu saja Cagalli akan sangat terkejut ditawari untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi dari seorang C.E.O. Dia saat ini hanya mahasiswi tahun pertama.

"Kau hanya perlu mencobanya, Cagalli."

Asuran tersenyum lembut, mencoba meyakinkan Cagalli untuk bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadi Athrun Zala -dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan pekerjaanya?"

"Mungkin dia akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang lebih mudah?"

"Berharap saja pada lulusan bisnis manajemen, bukan padaku."

Cagalli kembali memakan ramennya, ia pikir itu hal yang percuma untuk mencoba bekerja sebagai sekretari pribadi seorang C.E.O saat dirinya masih duduk dibangku kuliah semester satu.

"Oh ayolah.. aku pikir kau orang yang tidak mudah putus asa dan menganggap itu adalah rintangan yang harus kau taklukan. Ternyata tidak ya.. nyalimu kecil." Asuran berkata demikian, berusaha memancing Cagalli walau ia tahu kata-katanya tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang masih menjadi 'Asuran'.

Cagalli tertegun, kalimat dan nada bicara Asuran, sungguh mengejutkannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Asuran yang dikenal _cupu_ bisa mengatakan kalimat itu yang jelas berisiko sebuah amukan.

"Kau!" Cagalli menunjuk Asuran yang sedang _gelagapan _menyadari kesalahannya dalam berbicara -sebenarnya menyadari bahwa dia sedang menjadi Asuran dan tidak boleh menunjukan kepribadian Athrun Zala-.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu!" Ucap Cagalli dan tersenyum.

Asuran terkejut, Cagalli tidak marah, ia benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan.

"Aku akan merencanakan pertemuanmu dengannya, kebetulan dia satu apartement denganku."

Kini, Asuran sangat percaya pertemuannya dengan si gadis pirang adalah sebuah takdir. Ia sangat yakin itu. Tapi... benarkah gadis pirang takdirnya? Asuran tersenyum sedih ketika gadis di hadapannya memainkan ponselnya dan menatap lembut untuk sesaat pada layarnya.

_'Siapa pria berambut hitam itu, Cagalli?'_

_._

_._

**TBC !**

_Continue or Discontinue?_

Ini tidak menarik sejujurnya. Tapi.. -_-

Hm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya? mungkin ga mau bikin yang udah _review_ nyesel udah nge-_review._ Kalian darahku, _Minna_...

**Special ****Thanks For : Cyaaz, NelshAZ, Popcaga, Asuka Mayu, Sachika Amarfi Zala, G punya Akun . :)**


End file.
